All leaded and certain leadless integrated circuit (IC) packages generally include lead frames. The lead frame includes at least one die pad, wherein the die is attached using a die attach material (e.g. silver epoxy paste or solder paste) to the surface of a solid metal die pad. The die pad metal generally comprises copper and can include a surface such as NiPdAu. The lead frame also includes a plurality of leads which are electrically connected to the active surface of the die by a plurality of bonding wires and are separated from the die pad. A mold compound is provided for encapsulating and bonding to the die and at least the top of the lead frame. In the case of a power IC, the mold compound is generally absent from the bottom of the die pad to improve thermal performance, while for conventional ICs, the mold compound can be present on the bottom of the die pad.